


Bisexuality

by MikiLei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biphobic, Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Lance just trying to figure stuff out, M/M, Racism, homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiLei/pseuds/MikiLei
Summary: Lance reflects on his life and problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of these are literally from my diary XD  
> I hope you enjoy, and comments are much appreciated! (Not bullying tho)
> 
> WARNING: there is RACISM going on, specifically towards Lance. Don’t like? Please don’t read. Thank you!

Lance doesn’t want to be selfish. 

He tell himself that other people have worst problem than he does. There are people starving in other countries with no clean water. There are people diagnosed with cancer. There are children with no families to call. 

This problem shouldn’t matter, or so he tells himself that.

Lance just doesn’t understand it.  
He’s just confused.  
That’s what everyone tells him.

When Lance was entering high school, his older sister got pregnant. She was only seventeen. They were friends with the boyfriend’s family, and started planning their wedding. Just a small wedding that only their closest friends would attend.

Lance was ecstatic for the wedding and his unborn niece or nephew. He was just happy for them. He didn’t think much of it at the time.

The town they lived in was small, so word got around quick. 

Lance got into that big yellow school bus. He greeted the driver a good morning with a smile and a yawn, then headed over to his seat. 

“Heard his sister got knocked up,” Lance stopped “And she’s only a junior.” His ears twitched.  
The other kid shrugged, “Well they’re Mexican.”

Lance turned around and threw a fist in the kid’s face.

He came home with a bandage on his wrist, and his mom yapping about the email from his principle. His father quietly watched, but shook his head with disappointment at him. When Lance explained himself, his mom suddenly calmed down and became quiet, then returned to chopping the vegetables. The silence could cut a guy. Hopefully that kid at the bus. 

Lance retired to his room and flopped on his bed with a sigh.

Race is something he was born with. He can’t control it. No other human has the ability to say “I chose my race.” Therefore you chose the stereotypes to go with it. That’s complete bullshit. 

Lance learned to suck it up and be prideful of his Latino heritage, even if he’s not Mexican. He’s not stupid. He knows the stereotypes that his skin color gave him. It’s a part of him, but he didn’t let that define who he was. He learned to love it and live with it, even though he didn’t chose it.


	2. Chapter 2

Something that he does choose are his actions. That’s when it gets confusing and difficult to decipher. He hates himself for this. They say you don’t choose your sexuality, but is that proven? Unlike race or sex, you can’t look at your own body and say “I’m bi.” Because sexuality is based on your thoughts and actions.  
He didn’t...choose to like boys. Same way he didn’t choose to like girls. Saying that he likes both is admitting that, yes, he is bi. It’s frustrating and so is being gay, lesbian, or trans. Being gay is becoming so accepted now more-so since the legalization of equal-marriage, and being trans in the 21st century allows them access to hormones to be able to reflect closer to who they are inside to the outside.  
Being bi? There’s a reason why the bisexual mascot is a unicorn; it’s because “It doesn’t exist.” 

But they do exist, and with it are stereotypes. Bisexuals are labeled as promiscuous, cheaters, selfish, or even worst; nonexistent.

But we exist. And it’s frustrating to still have to prove we exist. 

Most of the time an individual’s history is what makes an individual bisexual. When you kiss both guy and then a girl, and you feel something for both? Boom! You’re bi.  
But what about gays or straights? You don’t need to date the opposite sex to prove you’re straight, same way you don’t need to date the same sex to prove you’re gay. Why should bi people need to date both to prove themselves?

Lance had never dated a girl before he had a crush on him. 

He was only a seventh grader in middle school at the time. The time when everyone was cocky and trying to grow up too fast. The time when Lance first learned what a “faggot” meant when he heard the other kids call him that in the hallways while slamming his books down.

Lance didn’t bother with the scenario. He didn’t know how. It was more comfortable being a bystander. 

That is, until he was paired up with the guy for a project. 

Lance later learns that the quiet kid’s name is Keith. He was shorter than Lance and most kids in their year, and had a resting bitch face. Keith’s hair was also longer than most kids, which reminded Lance of how his mom telling him that short hair is for boys because it was cleaner that way and girls are able to take care of long hair because cleanliness comes natural to them.

They get along surprisingly well, and Keith didn’t seem to remember Lance ignoring him in the halls. They exchanged numbers, it was normal for school projects. The thing Lance noticed that was off about Keith was that he avoided eye contact like the plague. Keith also wore fingerless gloves and tend to keep his hands no more than a certain radius around himself. 

When Lance yawned and stretched his arms, he visibly saw Keith move slightly to the left to avoid a graze on his arm. 

When Lance asked Keith where he lived, Keith froze. Paralyzed, it seems. “For the project.” Lance added, hoping it might calm him down. Maybe Keith has some touch phobia or something.


End file.
